bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mort
|gender =Male |birth = |age =50s |job =Mortician |family =Mother |appearance =Human Flesh |last = |voice =Andy Kindler }} }} Mort is a local funeral director and owner of It's Your Funeral Home & Crematorium, next door to Bob's Burgers. He's been Bob's friend for years and helps him out whenever he can. He made his first appearance in "Human Flesh" and has been a regular visitor of the diner ever since. In "Hamburger Dinner Theater", he helps Linda with her show by acting as the first victim and uses fake (possibly real) organs from his funeral home to make the show entertaining but ends up giving the audience a heart attack. Mort has a major role in "Weekend at Mort's" when he has the Belcher family stay at his apartment above the funeral home while their restaurant is being fumigated. In "Tina-Rannosaurus Wrecks", he offers to drive the Belcher family members around while their car is being repaired. He soon regrets ever making that offer when Gene and Louise take advantage of him with their outlandish behavior which include mooning a police escort and disrupting an open house. He conducts a biker-themed funeral service for the One Eyed Snakes motorcycle gang leader Horny Dave in "Ear-sy Rider" and in "The Deepening", he's an integral part of the whole mechanical shark experience from its beginning (he gives a dreadful pun-filled speech at the shark's unveiling) to the final moments (he narrowly escapes being the shark's last meal) of its violent and destructive end. Oftentimes, Mort's participation in an episode is very brief. He may have no more than a sentence or two and frequently his part has no dialogue at all. For example, in "Synchronized Swimming", his entire screen time consists of sitting at the counter and telling Bob that his burger is burning. In "Food Truckin'", he prevents Teddy from throwing a brick through the restaurant's window in a very short, dialogue-free scene and in "Moody Foodie", he is part of the group reading the restaurant's review and also part of the group watching the movie Tin Cup near the end of the episode. Mort's name and profession is an in-joke, as the word "mort" is Latin and French for the word "death", which is central to Mort's job as a funeral director, or "''mort''ician". It could also be short for Mortimer which is what Louise calls him in one scene in "Tina-Rannosaurus Wrecks". Profile Appearance Mort wears a black unbuttoned tuxedo with a white shirt and purple tie. He wears a toupée to hide his male pattern baldness which he has been seen without only once in "My Fuzzy Valentine". His height is 5'7". Personality Mort is a nice, loyal friend, and while he would rarely volunteer for a dangerous or strange adventure, he will not refuse or resist if invited by Teddy or Bob. While eccentric in his own way, he is one of the more sensible and low-key characters in Bob's social circle, often holding back his friends (especially Teddy) from ill thought out, instinctive actions. Mort often tries to mix up his life and bring excitement to it, for example providing a deceased biker gang boss with a funeral service and wearing ill-fitting leather pants to try and accommodate them, and attempting an ill-fated venture into stand-up comedy. Despite the stereotype of his profession, Mort the mortician is not a morbid or sinister man by any means. He is fond of the Wonder Wharf because the first body he worked on (a small Italian man who'd been strangled) was found under it, and politely rejects the stereotype of morgues being quiet places to work on. He also drives a hearse as his personal vehicle. Relationships Relatives Mort is seen with his mother in "Burger War" and "God Rest Ye Merry Gentle-Mannequins". In "The Hauntening", it is revealed that the haunted house the Belcher family used to try scare Louise belongs to her and is described as "old and creepy" and "nicely decorated". It is not known who is/was Mort's father but his mother is now dating a man named Arthur. Appearances It seems that Mort's role in the show has decreased over the seasons, This is proven as he was only in 5 out of the 22 episodes in Season 4 and Mort has been in only 8 episodes out of the 21 episodes in Season 5, while back in Season 1 and 2 he was in almost every episode. Season 1 *Human Flesh *Sacred Cow (non speaking cameo) *Sexy Dance Fighting (non speaking cameo, Andy Kindler still credited) *Hamburger Dinner Theater *Sheesh! Cab, Bob? *Art Crawl *Spaghetti Western and Meatballs *Burger War *Weekend at Mort's *Lobsterfest *Torpedo (non speaking cameo, Andy Kindler still credited) Season 2 *Bob Day Afternoon *Synchronized Swimming *Food Truckin' (non speaking cameo) *Moody Foodie *Beefsquatch Season 3 *Ear-sy Rider *Full Bars *Bob Fires the Kids (non speaking cameo) *The Deepening *Tina-Rannosaurus Wrecks *The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene *God Rest Ye Merry Gentle-Mannequins *Nude Beach *My Fuzzy Valentine *Lindapendent Woman *O.T. The Outside Toilet *Carpe Museum *The Unnatural Season 4 *Fort Night *Turkey in a Can *Easy Com-mercial, Easy Go-mercial (non-speaking cameo) *I Get Psy-chic Out of You *Wharf Horse (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part I) *World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) (appears in flashback) Season 5 *Friends with Burger-fits *Best Burger *Midday Run *Speakeasy Rider (non speaking cameo) *Late Afternoon in the Garden of Bob & Louise (non speaking cameo) *The Millie-Churian Candidate *The Gayle Tales *The Oeder Games Season 6 *Sliding Bobs *The Hauntening *Stand by Gene *The Hormone-iums *Glued, Where's My Bob? (non speaking cameo, appears on end credits sequence) Season 7 *A Few 'Gurt Men *Aquaticism *Paraders of the Lost Float (non speaking cameo) Season 8 *The Bleakening, Part 1 *The Bleakening, Part 2 (appears on end credits sequence) *Y Tu Ga-Ga Tambien *Are You There Bob? It's Me, Birthday *Mission Impos-slug-ble Season 9 *Bobby Driver *What About Blob? (non-speaking cameo) *Long Time Listener, First Time Bob Season 10 *Pig Trouble in Little Tina *Drumforgiven Quotes Gallery Trivia *His accountant's name is Geoffrey. *Mort bears a striking resemblance to Bill Gates. *In God Rest Ye Merry Gentle-Mannequins, Mike wishes Mort happy holidays after wishing Teddy a Merry Christmas, indicating that Mort most likely does not celebrate Christmas. *Plays guitar ("Y Tu Ga-Ga Tambien") Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Episode Title Characters